


Efímero

by edelau



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AUTORA: Karri, Drama, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Elrond hace una reflexión sobre la existencia finita de las cosas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ephemeron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410019) by Karri. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. R. R. Tolkien. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Erinia Aelia](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4799628/Erinia-Aelia), [G.M.Rivers](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7876647/G-M-Rivers) y [Music Gianval](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6470267/Music-Gianval) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Escondido bajo la profunda sombra del atardecer de un castaño alto, Elrond sonrió al ver a su hijo adoptivo más joven seguir como una sombra a Legolas a través del patio. Estel había estado acechando de manera tenaz al elfo del bosque desde su llegada, pues este era una nueva, y por lo tanto, maravillosa criatura a sus ojos. Pero el asombro desaparecería muy pronto; así de efímera era la atención natural de un niño.

 _Efímero_ ―esa palabra se ajustaba demasiado bien a Estel―.

La sonrisa de Elrond se atenuó mientras lo observaba salir corriendo hacia las gruesas ramas entrelazadas de los viejos robles donde descansaba ahora Legolas. Acomodado lo más cerca posible del elfo del bosque, Estel adoptó la expresión más seria y adulta que pudo, antes de responder a algo que el otro había dicho.

Elrond suspiró. Estel deseaba tanto crecer, y demasiado pronto ese deseo se cumpliría. Demasiado pronto se iría, los dejaría, se desvanecería, pues tal era la naturaleza efímera del hombre.

―¿ _Ada_ 1? ―Elrond se sobresaltó con el sonido de la voz de Elrohir, y desviando la atención lejos de Estel y Legolas, sonrió débilmente a su hijo. Elrohir se reclinó contra el grueso tronco del árbol, junto a él―. ¿Te preocupa algo? ―preguntó el gemelo, aunque no era una pregunta; oleadas palpables de melancolía emanaban del elfo mayor.

―No. Estoy bien, solo perdido en mis pensamientos ―dijo, desestimando la preocupación de su hijo, y forzando una sonrisa más tranquilizadora en el rostro.

Elrohir levantó una ceja dudoso, pero no añadió nada. En cambio, volvió su atención hacia lo que su padre había estado mirando, y sus ojos se posaron sobre su hermano pequeño que estaba sentado en lo alto de un roble, enfrascado en una conversación con Legolas. Elrohir sonrió. Habían requerido mucha labia para convencer al elfo de volver con ellos, después de que este volviera para informarles del regreso seguro a casa de Estel. Y el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Aunque la batalla en Erebor2 le había pasado factura al rubio, atenuando la luz de su espíritu, la paz de Rivendel empezaba a recuperar su brillo.

Ahora, para averiguar lo que estaba oscureciendo el espíritu de su padre...

―¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que reflexionas tan profundamente?

Elrond siguió la mirada de Elrohir y reprimió un suspiro. Desearía no compartir el peso de sus pensamientos con su hijo.

―La naturaleza efímera de las orugas ―respondió al fin cuando divisó una ascendiendo poco a poco por la rugosa corteza junto a Elrohir.

Elrohir volteó la cabeza y estudió a su padre, mientras este extendía la mano para amparar la peluda criatura verde. No cruzaron miradas, pues el mayor se centró en la oruga que avanzaba poco a poco por su mano; cambiando luego su atención hacia el niño y el elfo a través del patio. Elrohir sospechó qué era lo que turbaba en realidad los pensamientos de su padre.

―Sí, sin duda su tiempo es breve ―comenzó, fijando la mirada en Estel―. Pero eso no disminuye la belleza de las mariposas en las que se convierten; y no lloramos su muerte, por presentarse esta rápida también. No obstante, la visión de una ilumina nuestros corazones, pues tal es la naturaleza de un don tan efímero. Y nosotros lo apreciamos más por su brevedad.

Elrond no dijo nada, pero la insinuación de una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. «Realmente mi hijo ha crecido sabio», admitió para sí mismo, pues Elrohir tenía razón. El tiempo para disfrutar de la belleza de Estel sería breve, pero eso no disminuiría el regalo.

Liberando la oruga, Elrond la observó trepar por la corteza, antes de mirar a su hijo con la intención de agradecerle. Sin embargo, antes de poder abrir la boca, de repente notó la vejiga que el otro escondía bajo el brazo; repleta de... algo verde. Frunciendo el ceño, arqueó una ceja, divertido.

―No sé si quiero saber qué estás haciendo con esa cosa.

Elrohir giró para encontrar su mirada, y luego miró el odre, como si hubiera olvidado que lo sostenía.

―No, sería mejor para ti que reflexionaras sobre lo efímero de este día tan apacible ―respondió sonriendo malicioso mientras se alejaba del árbol―. Y ahora, si me disculpas, padre, debo retirarme.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación, Elrond vio marchar al gemelo, sin llegar a materializar un ceño fruncido de total desaprobación. Sonriendo, volvió su atención hacia el roble del patio, sopesando seguir el consejo de su hijo. Ya tendría tiempo para reflexionar sobre el caos que iba a desencadenarse en cuanto aquel efímero momento de paz hubiera pasado.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Papá en sindarin, lengua de los elfos.
> 
> 2 Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos que se libró a principios del invierno de 2941 de la Tercera Edad del Sol ( _El hobbit_ ).


End file.
